emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1034 (25th March 1986)
Harry's burial takes place, however Seth is the only mourner. Meanwhile, the Sugdens are thrilled when Joe returns home. Also, Derek tries to avoid Donald. Plot Harry's body is carried to the cemetery, his burial conducted by Donald. Seth is the only mourner, however Sgt. MacArthur and another officer arrive to pay their respects. Annie is excited for Joe's return. Matt is downbeat as he realises Harry is being buried around now. Alan gives Henry an evil look and Henry tells Amos how annoyed with Alan he is. Amos has discovered Alan is owed £350 in insurance, but since they're on bad terms with Alan, they're not telling him. Seth says Mowlam's House is to be put on the market. Amos says Harry's spirit will never be laid to rest and will avoid his old house after dark. Derek catches Keith walk out of the shelter and throws him against the shelter wall. He warns Keith to stay away from the shelter. Keith fobs him off, saying he was moving it. He says they are in the clear as Harry is dead, and Matt shut him up for them. Kathy spots them getting into their car and speed off. A man also comes down the road and accidentally gets snow all over Kathy. It is Joe. Joe gets out and apologises, and gives her a lift to Emmerdale Farm. Sgt. MacArthur and Donald talk about Harry, but they are interrupted when a fuse blows. Annie is thrilled when Joe arrives home. He congratulates Jack and Pat and gets settled quickly. Derek tries to avoid Donald but Donald finds him and tells him that his work isn't good enough. Derek tells Donald that he has a few personal difficulties as his mother isn't too well, but he reassures him that he will come back. Matt tells Joe about how the villagers have reacted to Matt being charged with Harry's murder. Joe tells Matt that he has money put aside if it's needed. Joe buys a round in The Woolpack and plays a trick on Amos. Seth tells Henry that Joe is a much more likeable boss than Alan. Matt begins to get upset and angry, and Dolly tries to comfort him. Late that night, a car pulls up to the paddock on Mowlam's Farm and someone gets out. Keith begins digging up the money in the shelter. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Matt Skilbeck - Frederick Pyne *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Henry Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Pat Sugden - Helen Weir *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Jackie Merrick - Ian Sharrock *Sandie Merrick - Jane Hutcheson *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Rev Donald Hinton - Hugh Manning *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Mrs Bates - Diana Davies *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Derek Warner - Dennis Blanch Guest cast *Sgt. MacArthur - Martin Dale *Keith Johnson - John Laing Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Field, living room/kitchen, exterior, cowshed, barn *Cemetery *The Woolpack - Exterior, bar *Mowlam's Farm - Shelter, paddock *Connelton Road *Vicarage - Living room *Beckindale Shop - Exterior *Victoria Cottage - Exterior, living room Notes *First appearance of Joe Sugden since 24th January 1985. Category:1986 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes